writer_whofandomcom-20200213-history
Writer Who The Movie (DA)
Writer Who the movie is the third as episodes go along. This stars Hackman597 as a new Writer. The Writer has a bumpy ride in his TARDIS, and sences something dangerous. He falls into a time cracks and forgets everything, meanwhile, a certain evil is lurking around and it's up to The Writer to get The Writer's memory back Synopsis CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!! The Writer is with The Teacher inside a TARDIS, but it seems to be a very bumpy ride. He thinks they may have landed in the Groskian Mountains, 4040 but he senses something wrong. He manages to walk up to a time crack and shows The Teacher the crack, two parts of time that shouldn't ever have been touched. The Teacher and Writer were being dragged into the crack and they fell in. The Writer completely forgot who The Teacher was. The Writer explains how he regenerated, but forgot eerything else. He was in an academy when a boulder fell and crushed him, causing him to regenerate. He walks a bit and then hears a sound. EXTERMINATE. He remembers the Daleks. The Teacher has gone missing and The Writer decides he has to go solo to discover this Dalek entity. The Writer starts wishing The Teacher there and was hoping something would happen to bring him back. The Writer hears the Dalek voice again. The Writer says the Daleks are hidden and all of a sudden, The Teacher comes out of nowhere. He keeps hearing Daleks cry EXTERMINATE he tells The Teacher. He tries to get memories go into The Writer's head but he says that The Teacher looks like his grandad, The Playwright. That's the reason his name is the Write, named after him (sort of). The Teacher says 'brb' and The Writer thinks it might mean big ride behind. He loves rides so he walks to a tunnel side, but he hears a strong Dalek voice, so he turns back. The Writer is trying to get out of the situation, but accidently mentions something from the future, his son in the future will be called The Student. He also says that Rosalinda is his wife, he has to say that, otherwise they wouldn't get married. The Writer teases him for liking her. Daleks are around the corner of outside the mountain so they have one way out. They go on to the TARDIS base, the safest place, he hears a Dalek voice when going out, but they haven't seen them yet. They keep running and running to avoid being spotted by the Daleks. They run inside The Teacher's TARDIS but The Teacher doesn't notice any changes, even though there were loads. They took off and land in an alternate universe Groskian mountains. The Writer talks about straight As in TARDIS builder class, he made his own TARDIS. They have to back to their universe so they throw themselves in the time crack. The Writer ask The Teacher is he's ready for the next adventure. He responds yes, but until then, he has to be going. The Writer hands him a vortex manipulator. He soon says that a police box landed on his head, and that caused the regeneration. It ends with the words 'then I'll be on my next adventure.' Extras Locations The Writer's TARDIS Groskian Mountains Time Crack TARDIS Base The Teacher's TARDIS Alternate Universe Groskian Mountains Alternate Universe Time Crack Behind the Scenes SERIES: N/A WRITER: 2 FOLLOWED BY: Rassilons Return PRECEEDED BY: The Darkness